Thank You, Chris Redfield
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Chris Redfield finally knows how he feels about one of his old partners. ChrisXOC


Amara sat at home on her couch, watching television late into the night. She sighed deeply then sat up and headed towards the small kitchen of her apartment. Amara lived in a very, very small apartment, thought it was petite, she found it cozy. Amara got a frozen dinner and poked holes through the plastic with a fork and placed it in the microwave. As she lied down on the couch, she started to remember her mission with Chris Redfield.

He was so kind to her and helped her whenever she was in trouble. He even saved her from dying, stayed beside her at night and saved her when Wesker tried to inject Amara with the Uroboros virus. Amara knew she was in love with Chris Redfield. Amara wanted to admit her feelings to Chris but she knew Chris loved his old partner, Jill Valentine. Amara accepted the fact Chris loved Jill and she let them be together; though Amara was very heartbroken. That was four months ago.

The beep from the microwave snapped Amara back to reality. She lazily got up and went to get her dinner. She placed it on a pot holder and grabbed a fork. She nonchalantly walked back to the couch and at her dinner. Later on, she fell asleep on the couch with the television on. She woke up to the sound of knocking at her door.

Amara looked at her clock to see it was 10:00 P.M. Who would be here at this time of night? Amara got up then headed towards the door while rubbing her eyes. Amara opened it to reveal Chris standing there. Amara felt her breath caught in her throat. Chris was actually here.

"Chris, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"Amara asked.

"I wanted to see you and talk to you,"Chris replied.

"Of course, come in,"Amara replied stepping aside.

Chris walked in as Amara close the door behind him. She locked it then turned to him.

"Nice place,"Chris said looking around.

"Thanks. Can I get you anything?"Amara asked.

"No, thanks,"Chris said then turned to her,"I'm not disturbing you at all, am I?"

"No, of course not,"Amara said leading him to the couch.

"Good,"Chris replied sitting down on the couch.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"Amara replied sitting next to him.

Amara could smell Chris' cologne wafting in the air. She looked at him to see he was wearing a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I wanted to talk about the mission four months ago,"Chris replied.

"I try not to remember a lot of that,"Amara replied trying not to think about it.

"I know but I'm glad I met you though…"Chris said.

"Same here. I cannot thank you enough for saving me,"Amara thanked,"Especially with Wesker, Excella and Uroboros."

"I did it because I care about you… so much…"Chris said.

"Chris…"Amara whispered.

She grasped his hand, lightly squeezing it. Chris looked at her hand then at her. Amara intertwined her fingers with his. Chris rubbed a hand up Amara's arm, causing her to shiver a little. Chris has never touched her like that before.

"I missed you so much…"Chris said.

"I did too…"Amara replied.

Chris brought her in close and did something that shocked and surprised Amara. Chris gently pressed his lips against hers. Amara softly kissed back for a bit but broke away. Chris looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"Chris asked.

"Chris… what about Jill?"Amara asked still shocked.

"What about Jill?"Chris asked looking even more confused.

"I know that you and Jill are a couple. I know you love her,"Amara said sadly looking down.

"Amara, Jill and I are close friends. I love someone else,"Chris explained.

"Who? Sheva?"Amara asked.

Chris chuckled,"No, no, someone even more special."

"Chris… you mean me…?"Amara asked.

"Yes, I love you very much,"Chris said wrapping his arms around her.

Amara placed her hands on his chest and set her head on his shoulder. Chris pulled her closer to him. Amara couldn't believe what happned. Chris actually loves her. Amara smiled and looked at him. Chris looked and smiled also. Amara placed a hand on his cheek, bringing him close to her face.

"I love you, Chris Redfield,"Amara said.

"And I love you, Amara Tenou,"Chris said.

Amara kissed Chris deeply, holding him tight. Chris rubbed her sides, kissing her deeper. She ran her hands through his soft, brown hair. Chris ran a hand up her leg, rubbing her thigh. Chris began to kiss down Amara's neck, lightly biting inbetween her neck and shoulder which was Amara's weak spot. She shivered from his bite and slightly moaned.

Chris suddenly picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot then placed Amara onto the bed. Chris removed shoes then crawled onto the bed with Amara. He had his hands on each side of Amara and one knee in between her legs.

Chris looked handsome as the light from the moon beamed onto his skin, his hair shined and his eyes glistened. Amara ran her hands up his strong arms. Chris' cologne floated though out the room causing Amara to love him more. The scent carried itself to her from the breeze coming from the slightly ajar window. Chris leaned down and kissed her softly. Amara kissed him and began to unbutton his black shirt. His shirt was then tossed aside revealing his firm, taut muscles.

Chris kissed her collarbone then in between her breasts. He started to slide her shirt up. Amara sat up to take it off and tossed it to where Chris' shirt was. Chris kissed her chest then snaked his arms behind her to unstrap her bra. He unlatched it causing it to fall, exposing her supple breasts. Amara's nipples hardened from the cold wind. Chris took a nipple in his mouth, suckling it lightly.

Amara moaned and closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure. Chris suckled the other nipple as he kneaded the other, causing Amara to arch her back. Chris placed butterfly kisses on Amara's stomach making her giggle. Chris undid the zipper on her pants, carefully pulling them down. Before Chris made another move, Amara flipped them over so she was on top.

Chris smirked at her action, wondering what she was going to do. Amara nuzzled her face into his neck, inhaling Chris' scent. She began to gingerly kiss his neck. She massaged his chest with her fingertips, moving them up and down his six pack then kissed his chest.

He hands rubbed his sides as she kissed everywhere on his chest. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off. Amara began to slowly pull his boxers down. Chris' breath quickened as his member was exposed to the cold air. Amara was amazed at the size of Chris. She blushed a dark red but softly touched his member. Amara softly kissed it then licked the head.

Chris turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Amara took him into her mouth while rubbing the shaft, causing Chris to grip the sheets. Amara swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting his precum. She rubbed her other hand up his chest. Chris cried out as cummed into her mouth. Amara swallowed it and licked up the rest.

She crawled back up to Chris who was shaking from the ecstasy. She looked at him then kissed his forehead. Chris smiled at her then grabbed her by her waist, rolling over so he could take control. Chris slid off her black laced panties, tossing them in the pile of their clothes on the floor. He rubbed her inner thighs as he spread her legs. Amara felt Chris move his hands more towards her warmth.

Amara flexed her muscles then felt Chris kiss the palm of her hand. She placed that hand on his cheek rubbing it softly to feel his prickly stubble. Chris rubbed his hand up her left leg. He kissed from her ankle towards her inner thigh. Chris rubbed his index and middle fingers on her clit. Amara gasped at this feeling. Amara has never been touched like this before, let alone being with a man.

Chris is the only man who has ever loved Amara. Amara felt tears come to her eyes. She always thought she was going to end up alone for the rest of her life until Chris came along. Chris noticed that Amara was crying and stopped. He gathered her into his arms.

"Amara, what's wrong? Was it something I did?"Chris asked a little apprehensive.

"No, it's not you… everything is perfect. It's just you're the first man to ever love me… my ex-boyfriends would cheat on me or ignore me…"Amara sniffed.

"Of course I love you… I always will,"Chris replied kissing the top of her head while rubbing her back.

"Will you really, Chris?"Amara asked gazing into his eyes.

"I promise,"Chris vowed as he pulled her closer.

Amara smiled as she set her head on his chest, holding him close. Chris stroked back her hair and set his chin on the top of her head. They both stayed that way for five minutes. Chris then looked back at Amara. Chris then looked back at Amara.

"Did you still want to continue?"Chris asked.

"Yes, more than anything,"Amara replied smiling up at him.

Chris smiled back and kissed her deeply. Amara kissed back just as deep, stroking the back of his neck. Chris lied her back down and moved back down to her warmth. Chris licked the tip of his tongue on her clit making her shiver. He took it in his mouth, sucking it lovingly. He massaged her inner thighs which were spread apart from the pleasure.

Chris' tongue began to lap up her cum as it pooled around her entrance. Amara moaned loud and clenched the silk sheets tightly. Chris slid two fingers into Amara's warm, sticky chamber. He moved his fingers back and forth then spread his fingers apart. Amara's breath quickened, feeling her orgasm approach rapidly. Chris moved up to her, kissing her as he got closer to her face. Chris kissed her deeply as he continued rubbing the inside of her.

"Oh, Chris,"Amara moaned into the kiss.

Amara had an orgasm causing her to cry out and cum more. She turned her head to the side, catching her breath. Chris rubbed her side and kissed her jaw line. Amara turned back to him and smiled. Chris softly kissed her then looked into her eyes. Amara smiled back while placing a hand on his cheek. He kissed her again.

"Are you ready?"Chris asked.

"Yes,"Amara replied stroking his neck.

Chris turned her over onto her stomach carefully. He massaged her shoulders then down her back. He held onto her hips then slowly eased his member into her. Amara's veins pulsated with pain and began to sob softly. Chris noticed she was in pain. He rubbed her sides and kissed her neck, whispering that "it's ok" and "he was sorry". He waited till her pain subsided. Chris moved back and forth leisurely at first then quickened the pace after awhile.

Amara closed her eyes and indulged in the sensation from Chris. Chris massaged her hips as he plunged himself deeper into her. Amara threw her head back, moaning loud. Chris then took himself out of her, turning her onto her back so he could look at her. Amara looked back at him. Chris slid his member into her again then leaned forward. He kissed her neck, continuing to thrust deeper into her. Amara stroked his sweaty hair back as he kissed her neck.

Chris could feel his climax come quickly, as did Amara. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him deeper. Chris thrusted as fast and hard as he could. Suddenly, an overwhelming sensation rocked their bodies. Amara felt Chris seed rush into her womb. She quivered a little as Chris collapsed onto her.

Amara could feel Chris' breath on her neck, cooling her sweaty, hot skin. She turned her head to see he was catching his breath while smiling. Chris pulled out of her and lied beside her. Amara wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his chest slightly. Chris brought her closer, holding the hand that was on his chest.

"Amara …"Chris whispered to her.

"Hm? Yes, Chris?"Amara replied trying to stay awake.

"I love you more than anything,"Chris said.

"I love you more than anything too"Amara said squeezing his hand.

Chris heaved a deep sigh which concerned Amara. She looked at him with worry as Chris held her closer to him.

"I don't know how I'm going to say this…"Chris trailed off.

Amara began to panic. Those words tore through her and the last sentence Chris will say while probably cause Amara to break down. He couldn't say anything cruel especially since he said he loved her. Or at least he meant it, right?

"What is it?"Amara asked.

"Will you marry me?"Chris asked.

Amara sat up looking at him. Did she hear him right? Even though she's known Chris for four months, he would not make a commitment that fast. Though Amara did love him with all her heart.

"Chris… are you sure? We haven't known each other for very long…"Amara replied looking down.

"I know but that doesn't matter to me,"Chris replied,"I love you more than anything and I want to be with you."

Amara held Chris close and looked into his eyes. His deep brown eyes were so hypnotizing. She set her forehead on his.

"I will, Chris,"Amara replied.

Chris smiled and kissed her deeply. He then leaned over the bed, grabbing his pants and pulled out a sapphire ring. Chris slid it onto her ring finger. Amara kissed him softly then drifted to sleep.

A couple hours later, Amara woke up from the moon shining onto her face. She looked to see Chris fast asleep. Amara smiled softly then caressed cheek. She loved the moon shining on his skin. Amara wrapped her arms around him. Amara closed her eyes and smiled as Chris wrapped his strong arm around her.

Amara knew she will be happy with Chris. She knew he would protect her, help her feel safe and mostly make her happy. After all, he is Chris Redfield.


End file.
